


why were you digging? (what did you bury)

by BarelySteel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Journal, Dean's first solo hunt, Diary/Journal, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John Winchester's Journal, M/M, first-person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelySteel/pseuds/BarelySteel
Summary: Dean tells John that he burned the nuns' bones. It's not the first lie he's ever told his old man.
Relationships: Lee Webb/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	why were you digging? (what did you bury)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first foray into writing fic, although I'm a longtime fandom lurker. 
> 
> Based on the entry in John's journal about Dean's first solo hunt on his seventeenth birthday, framed as a lesson or a punishment. We know that Dean is willing to get creative about putting disquieted spirits to rest, and that John's journal is factually wrong about Dean's life at least once (he writes that Dean graduated high school, while we know that Dean dropped out). This is my take on Dean's first solo hunting experience. 
> 
> I have not yet watched 15x07, so my knowledge of Lee is based largely on his Wiki page and a couple of scenes that I found on YouTube. 
> 
> Title from Hozier.

**1995**

May 2

Today is Sammy’s birthday. I don’t know what Dad told him about why I’m not there. Maybe  ~~ when if ~~ when he comes back for me he’ll let me give Sammy his birthday gift. I never know what to get that kid. 

I promised Robin I’d take her to the dance. I think I could be a good dancer if I wanted to be. I don’t think she’ll kiss me again if I step on her feet.

  
  


November 12

Hunted with Lee again last week. Dad is furious, on account of him and me getting plastered while we were waiting for the fucker to turn up. I told Lee about kissing Robin. Never gone to confession, but I think it felt a little bit like that. I wonder ~~how many~~ ~~ girls Lee has kissed ~~ how many kisses Lee has had.  ~~I definitely wasn’t his fir A guy who looks like that must~~ He sure seems like he has plenty of experience.

Lee says we should buy a bar somewhere. Settle down. I don’t know about settling down, at least not while the thing that killed Mom is still out there. Especially while Sammy still needs me taking care of him. Mom’s been gone twelve years and 10 days. Sammy has a soccer thing tomorrow. 

I’d like to own a bar one day, though. 

**1996**

January 23

I’ll be seventeen tomorrow. Mom was seventeen when she and Dad met. Dad told me they talked about Zeppelin. I gave Lee one of the Zeppelin tapes from the Impala. Hopefully Dad doesn’t notice it’s gone before I can get it back. 

January 25

Dad sent me on a solo hunt. Lesbian nuns. I told him I burned their bones. The truth is I meant to. I don’t know why I didn’t. But I dug those poor sorry bitches up and I looked at them in their separate graves. And they weren’t wearing their habits and they weren’t buried together. They were both holding half of the same rosary though.

The whole time I felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my goddamn chest. Does he know? He must know. He said that he’d never seen anyone better than Lee in a fight. No way Dad would say that about a  ~~ que fa  ~~ guy like  ~~ us ~~ that. I gotta get that tape back.

Anyway I thought they should get to go out together if I was gonna take them out, so I hauled them up and moved them to the same filthy hole in the ground. By that point my knuckles had started to crack and bleed, so it looked like I got to fighting. The EMF reader went silent when I laid them out so I covered them back up and hoofed it out of there. I don’t get vamps or werewolves, and I’m never gonna understand humans, but I think I get ghosts, just a bit. ~~I hope the lesbo nuns are happy, wherever they are.~~

I know I ain’t supposed to lie to Dad and I sure as hell ain’t supposed to disobey him. But I just stuck my chin out and I told him, It’s done, sir. When he asked what it was I told him it was just their bones. Maybe I should have told him about the rosary instead. Maybe I should have burned them anyway so that he’d smell the smoke on me. He looked at my bloody knuckles and told me not to get anything on the upholstery. 

Sammy gave me a birthday card when they picked me up. 


End file.
